<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwatch Communications Channel by Dragonwish2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512440">Overwatch Communications Channel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwish2/pseuds/Dragonwish2'>Dragonwish2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CHARACTERS AND TAGS WILL BE ADDED, Chatlogs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, chatfic, some multilingual cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwish2/pseuds/Dragonwish2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The official emergency Overwatch Communications Channel! (that's what its supposed to be anyway but when has anything ever worked out as intended in Overwatch history)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. someone help us we're back on our bullsh*t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573">Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdagio/pseuds/ArcaneAdagio">ArcaneAdagio</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after rereading Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I swear, it's emergency only) by ArcaneAdagio like three times I decided I wanted more and then this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rebooting [Overwatch Communications Channel]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Reboot successful. Loading Archived profiles… </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Profiles of [LENA OXTON], [WINSTON], [MEI-LING ZHOU] added to [Overwatch Communications Channel]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[WINSTON] reentered [Overwatch Communications Channel]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[LENA OXTON] reentered [Overwatch Communications Channel]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[MEI] reentered [Overwatch Communications Channel]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>WINSTON: Welcome back to Overwatch.</p><p>LENA OXTON: yeah!! overwatch is back baby!</p><p>LENA OXTON: Oi who reset my name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[LENA OXTON] changed nickname to [TRACER]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>TRACER: thats better</p><p>MEI: Do we need a communications channel? There’s only three of us…</p><p>WINSTON: This channel is here in case we need to communicate without speaking. It should be used for emergencies <em>only</em>.</p><p>WINSTON: @TRACER</p><p>TRACER: lol right like that’s ever worked</p><p>TRACER: hey if this is supposed to be emergency only why are you texting from the other room</p><p>WINSTON: …</p><p>TRACER: whatever ill just blink on over</p><p>TRACER: want me to grab you some peanut butter from the kitchen?</p><p>WINSTON: … yes please.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[ Please be sure to eat a healthy and rounded diet, Winston. ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>WINSTON: Athena, please don’t nag me in the <em>emergency group chat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ I will stop “nagging” you and filling the chat if you will start listening to me. ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>WINSTON: Fine. Lena, could you grab me some bananas while you’re at it?</p><p>TRACER: were out of bananas and peanut butter</p><p>TRACER: actually were out of everything??</p><p>TRACER: how is the kitchen this empty </p><p>TRACER: winston did you forget to get groceries?</p><p>WINSTON: I guess I wasn’t expecting company so soon…</p><p>TRACER: wtv im just going to go to the store</p><p>TRACER: @MEI-LING ZHOU want anything?</p><p>MEI: I’d take some rice cakes!</p><p>WINSTON: You don’t have to go to the store Lena. Athena, could you order a delivery shipment?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>[ Officials may find it suspicious if your grocery delivery includes food outside of your normal list, particularly with how much more we’ll need for incoming members. ]<br/><br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>WINSTON:</p><p>TRACER: right so im already omw to the store</p><p>WINSTON: This is an emergency communication channel, <em>not</em> a grocery list.</p><p>TRACER: lol sure<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>[TRACER] changed channel name to [Overwatch Grocery List]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>WINSTON: </p><p>WINSTON: Boy, I’ve missed this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three's a Crowd, Eight's a Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Events in Paris lead to old and new members of Overwatch returning to and entering the fold, but some are less expected than others. Some catching up, some reminiscing, and some good old fashioned multi-lingual cursing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well since Overwatch 2 isn't showing up to ruin my understanding of lore, I'm just gonna make my own!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>78 Hours Later…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Private Message - MEI-LING ZHOU @ WINSTON &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MEI-LING ZHOU: Winston? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; WINSTON: Yes Mei? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MEI: Do you think anyone else will show up? It’s been three days… &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MEI: Winston? &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; WINSTON: Sorry about that, I got lost in thought. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; WINSTON: I believe there are others in the world who will see what I saw and realize that the world needs Overwatch, now more than ever. Whether old members or new recruits, we’ll build an Overwatch that will make the old guard proud. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MEI: Haha, now you sound like Jack. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; WINSTON: I hope that’s a compliment. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; MEI: For once it is! Your optimism is inspiring Winston. Thank you. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p>&lt;&lt; WINSTON: Anytime Mei. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ALERT: Null Sector combatants active in Paris. Multiple casualties have been reported. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WINSTON: What? Why now? I would’ve expected Talon to attack, but Null Sector? This is strange.</p>
<p>TRACER: Who cares! The world is waiting for us! Time to show everyone what Overwatch is all about!</p>
<p>MEI: Wait! How are we going to fight all of Null Sector with just the three of us?</p>
<p>TRACER: its fine! back in the old days we kicked them out of London with just four of us</p>
<p>WINSTON: You had Reinhardt and an EMP built by Torbjorn as well. That helped immensely. </p>
<p>TRACER: dont worry big guy i got all kinds of tricks up my sleeves now</p>
<p>WINSTON: Last time you said that, you nearly blew up your chronal accelerator and threw yourself into the 1920’s.</p>
<p>MEI: What?</p>
<p>TRACER: it worked out!! plus now Im the best charleston dancer youll ever meet</p>
<p>WINSTON: No one dances the charleston anymore Lena.</p>
<p>TRACER: I do!!! em says its great </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>AGENTS. Remember Null Sector?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WINSTON: I’m suited up. I just need to find my glasses… has anyone seen them?</p>
<p>MEI: I haven’t. I’m waiting in the ORCA for you all!</p>
<p>TRACER: Ive got em! Just head to the ship, im just grabbing my own specs</p>
<p>WINSTON: Alright. Let’s go, team.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>21 Hours later…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Profiles of [GENJI SHIMADA], [REINHARDT WILHELM], [ANGELA ZIEGLER], [ECHO] added to Overwatch Communications Channel </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Profile created [BRIGGITE LINDHOLM]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[REINHARDT WILHELM] reentered Overwatch Communications Channel]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>REINHARDT: HAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING! The way we charged in and smashed them to pieces, the doctor flying down from the heavens!</p>
<p>REINHARDT: And Genji! You deflected the blasts excellently! Your skill has only grown since I last saw you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ANGELA ZIEGLER reentered Overwatch Communications Channel]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[GENJI SHIMADA reentered Overwatch Communications Channel]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>GENJI: Thank you Reinhardt. You have also improved; you fought well.</p>
<p>ANGELA: Thank you for the compliment Reinhardt. Normally I would not condone jumping in front of an active shooter the size of a building, but it worked out well.</p>
<p>ANGELA: This time.</p>
<p>GENJI: I’m sure you could patch me up no matter what trouble I found myself in Angela.</p>
<p>ANGELA: Genji do you have any idea how expensive your cyborg body is.</p>
<p>GENJI: No. I do know that gaming computers are costly, so I can imagine. I will try not to be shot. Besides, my husband would be upset if I was hurt.</p>
<p>TRACER: oi mate you got hitched?</p>
<p>GENJI: Yes. I met an omnic monk during my travels and we fell in love. We married almost a year ago. I hope you can meet him soon.<br/><br/>WINSTON: Congratulations Genji!<br/><br/>ANGELA: That’s wonderful Genji! I’m very happy for you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>[BRIGGITE LINDHOLM] entered Overwatch Communications Channel]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BRIGGITE: Just finished my call with papa! He said he’s got some things to finish at home, but he’ll be here soon! And he’s bringing a friend of ours!</p>
<p>WINSTON: Oh? Well, if Torbjorn approves of them, I’m sure they’ll fit right in here. We can use all the help we can get right now!</p>
<p>BRIGGITE: Which reminds me. Winston, can I speak with you in private?</p>
<p>WINSTON: Oh, of course! I’m in my lab repairing my armor. Just come on up!</p>
<p>BRIGGITE: Uhm…</p>
<p>REINHARDT: Don’t worry! I will escort you!</p>
<p>BRIGGITE: Thanks Reinhardt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>---------------------</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ECHO] reentered Overwatch Communications Channel]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ECHO: Winston, who is in charge of the new Overwatch?</p>
<p>WINSTON: I don’t know. I guess I am for now. What is it Echo?</p>
<p>ECHO: There are people at the front gate who are asking to come in. I don’t know who they are.</p>
<p>WINSTON: Hmm. Let me handle this!</p>
<p>GENJI: 聖なるたわごと</p>
<p>MEI: Genji!</p>
<p>ANGELA: What is it?</p>
<p>ANGELA: fa fick te shiße</p>
<p>WINSTON: Athena, please don’t translate either of those.</p>
<p>WINSTON: @Everyone please meet in the meal hall for an emergency meeting.</p>
<p>TRACER: bollocks i just got em on a call</p>
<p>TRACER: this better be good</p>
<p>ECHO: It certainly sounds exciting!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used google translate and a native German speaking friend for the translations; if you know better ones please let me know!</p>
<p>Can you guess who the new arrivals are? Why might Briggite be concerned about her father bringing a friend? Where the heck are the rest of the gang right now? I will answer at least one of these questions next time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聖なるたわごと - holy shit<br/>fa fick te shiße - holy fuck </p>
<p>sorry the early chapters are more serious than the inspiration fic! I kinda wanted to establish lore and figure out writing style for each character before letting shitpost reign free. I promise I got all kinds of goofy stuff coming, but I also want this fic to follow genuine found family and bonding stuff as well, so there'll be some more serious lore and character explorations than you might think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is based on given cinematics and lore thus far. This chapter takes place prior to the Overwatch 2 Release Cinematic, hence why only the first three are here. More will be added with later chapters. If you have fun ideas, critique, or interesting comments feel free to post below! Biggest shout out to ArcaneAdagio for creating a masterpiece and setting the bar for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>